J'entends ton cœur parler
by KitsuneDrarry
Summary: Suite à un accident en potion, Harry peut entendre les pensées des autres en les touchant. Que se passe t-il si en tombant, il en vient à tomber sur Drago et que ses pensées sont en totale contradiction avec se qu'il dit ? (Lime, OS)


**Disclamer :** Pas de changement, comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K Rowling

 **Note :** Je suis désolée pour ce long moment d'attente ! Je n'avais ni l'inspiration, ni l'envie d'écrire. mais c'est bon, je suis de retour ! C'est un OS qui contient mon premier lime ( et lemon, mais il est tellment court et si peut d'écrit qu'on peut le compter comme mon deuxième lime). Donc ne soyez pas trop méchant s'il vous plait ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **J'entends ton cœur parler**

 **P.O.V Harry :**

Les cours sont tellement ennuyants. En plus, il fallait que le professeur Rogue me mette avec Malefoy. En gros, je suis en train de me taper un double ennuie. Surtout que Malefoy n'est pas vraiment de très bonne compagnie. Il me critique à longueur de temps, trouvant que tout ce que je fais est mal fait. Il me lance des regards de mépris et m'ignore quand je lui demande un truc. Et le professeur Rogue n'est pas mieux, il nous regarde tout le temps, et en plus il aborde toujours un regard sadique quand je croise son regard. Donc il suffit qu'un truc n'aille pas dans la potion, et c'est moi qui me récolte tous les points en moins et les heures de colles. Pour l'instant tout ce passe bien, du moins je crois. La potion aborde la bonne couleur. Et devinez en plus qu'elle est la potion. Une potion d'aiguise-méninges. Il y en a bien deux qui en aurait besoin ici. Bon, plus qu'à mettre ça et-

 **P.O.V Externe** **:**

Le bruit d'une explosion retenti dans la salle. Tous c'étaient retourné vers Neville, qui encore une fois, avait fait sauter la potion. Le professeur Rogue avança en de grands pas vers son élève et lui lança un regard méprisant.

-20 points en moins à votre maison pour votre inattention et votre inaptitude à suivre des consignes.

Neville tremblait un peu et avait la tête baissé. Le professeur Rogue l'avait toujours effrayé.

-B… bien monsieur… Je suis désolé !

-Reprenez la surveillance de votre potion ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Et sans un dernier regard à son élève, il retourna à son bureau. Entre temps, Harry et Drago avait presque fini, quand une légère dispute commença.

-Donne-moi ça, Potter ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut la mélanger !

\- Oh, c'est bon Malefoy, fait pas d'histoire pour rien !

-Donne !

-Je ne suis pas ton chien, rêve !

Drago lança un regard de haine à Harry qui lui rendit, et ils commencèrent à essayer de retirer la louche de la main de l'autre. Le chaudron commençait à dangereusement tanguer et quand enfin ils s'en aperçurent, c'était trop tard. Le chaudron tomba et toute la potion se versa sur Harry.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Encore une fois, tout le monde se retourna, et ils virent Harry au sol, trempé. Il y eu quelques exclamations de surprise et le professeur se précipita vers le brun.

-Que s'est-il passé encore ?!

Drago montra Harry du doigt. Et le professeur regarda donc le brun.

Cependant celui-ci ne semblait pas vraiment bien, et le professeur le remarqua.

-Mr. Potter ? Allez-vous bien ?

-Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétait pas pour moi, c'était juste un peu chaud.

-Vous êtes sûr ? Pas de changement inhabituel ?

-Oui, professeur, je… je vais bien…

-Bien, dans ce cas, 10 points en moins pour avoir gâché des ingrédients.

Harry se leva doucement avec l'aide de la table, et s'appuyant à elle, secoua la tête. En vérité, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il avait des vertiges, un peu mal à la tête et voyait tout trouble. Et Drago remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

-Potter ?

-Hm ?

-Harry ?!

Le brun n'entendit pas plus, le regard dans le vague, il tomba par terre, venant de s'évanouir. Aujourd'hui, au moins, il y avait eu un truc de différent : Malefoy l'avait appelé par son prénom ! Tu parles d'un scoop ! Dommage que Colin Crivey ne soit pas là pour une fois.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie, Ron et Hermione près de lui. Tous deux semblaient inquiets.

-Hey…

-Harry !

Ses deux meilleurs amis venaient de crier son prénom en même temps, et grâce à ça, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore mal à la tête.

-Oooh, ma tête…

-Tu as mal à la tête Harry ?! demanda Hermione beaucoup plus inquiète d'un coup.

-Moui, surtout si vous hurlez comme des sauvages.

-Désolé mon pote. Bon dis-nous, comment tu te sens ? questionna Ron, assis à sa gauche, à côté d'Hermione.

-Mis à part mon mal de tête, pas trop mal je dirais.

-Ouf, ça me rassure d'un coup.

Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement comme pour accentuer ses dires. Au même moment, Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. En voyant Harry réveillé, ils se dirigèrent directement vers lui.

-Aaah, Mr. Potter, enfin réveillé. Dite-moi, vous aimez vraiment mon infirmerie pour venir aussi souvent. Vous le faite exprès ?

Harry l'a regarda, légèrement désorienté par autant d'énergie d'un coup.

-Euh… oui…. Enfin non, euh si, mais non.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, perdu lui-même dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ça voulait dire quelque chose au moins ? Il devait s'être pris un sacré coup sur la tête !

-…Bon, Mr. Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ?

Mme Pomfresh évita sa réponse incompréhensible par une question. Intelligente PomPom !

-Comme je l'ai dit à Ron et à Hermione, j'ai juste mal à la tête.

Bien et vous ne ressentez aucun changement étrange chez vous ?

-Euh… Je ne pense pas, non.

-Eh bien vous voyez Severus, pas besoin de piquer une crise de panique.

Harry regarda son professeur avec des yeux ronds et écarquillés. Lui, le professeur Rogue a fait une crise de panique pour Harry Potter, l'élève qu'il déteste le plus. Il l'imagina marcher de long en large, une main sur la hanche, l'autre levé en l'air, hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre, l'incompétence du jeune garçon et qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Bien sûr, sans oublier les gestes rapide et théâtrale, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Il manquerait plus que le tutu rose. Et sans essayer de se retenir, il explosa de rire, vite suivi de Ron et d'un petit sourire de la part d'Hermione. Ils purent entendre leur professeur grogner légèrement.

-Je n'ai pas fait de crise de panique ! C'est juste que Mr. Potter, comme l'éternel idiot incompétent qu'il est, a vidé le flacon de bile de tatou au lieu d'en mettre 3 gouttes !

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'écarquiller les yeux. Mais quel idiot ! Pas étonnant qu'il est mal à la tête. balaya d'un coup de main l'affirmation du professeur Rogue et s'adressa à Harry.

-Bon, Mr. Potter, si vous sentez un changement soudain chez vous, venez directement à l'infirmerie. Je m'occuperai de vous. Allez, maintenant, filez !

Harry acquiesça, se leva doucement du lit et commença à partir avec Ron et Hermione. Le brun apprit de ses meilleurs amis qu'il avait dormis toute l'après-midi et qu'il s'était juste réveillé avant le repas du soir. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Neville qui semblait tout joyeux. Celui-ci les aperçu.

-Harry ! ça va ?

-Oui, merci Neville de t'inquiéter.

-Mais c'est normal !

Neville fit un grand sourire à Harry qui lui rendit. Le brun posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Et toi Neville, sa a été en potion ? Ton chaudron a quand même explosé.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

 _ ***J'ai juste été terrifié toute l'heure à cause du professeur Rogue, il me fait trop peur c'est horrible !***_

Harry avait les yeux écarquillés. Avait-il rêvé ou il avait bien entendu Neville parlé sans que celui-ci bouge les lèvres ? Il se dit que, soit il devenait fou, soit il était vraiment en manque de sommeil.

Ils continuèrent donc leur chemins jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors. Arrivé là-bas, Dean et Seamus demandèrent à Harry s'il se sentait mieux. Le brun hocha la tête, les remerciant. Après quelques minutes à rassurer ses amis, il commença à manger quand il entendit Seamus parler.

 _ ***J'aimerai tellement coucher avec Harry. Il doit être fantastique au lit. En même temps avec un cul comme le sien, y'a de quoi se faire plaisir. Oh merde ! Je bave !***_

Harry tourna vivement la tête vers Seamus, et vit qu'il le fixait. Il se sentit rougir.

 _ ***Oh ! Il est trop mignon quand il rougit. Ça me donne envie de…. Oh non, faut que j'aille faire un tour au toilette, sinon ils vont remarquer que je suis excité ! Pourquoi Harry me regarde comme ça aussi ? Il a remarqué ? Merde !***_

Et sans que personne ne remarque, sauf peut-être sous des yeux attentifs gris qui semblaient vouloir le tuer sur place, Seamus partit précipitamment de la Grande Salle pour un endroit où il pourra se soulager. Harry, quant à lui, n'en croyait toujours pas. Cette fois, il en était sûr ! Il ne devenait pas dingue, il entendait vraiment les pensées des autres en les touchant. La première fois, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Neville, et la seconde fois en ayant sa cuisse contre celle de Seamus (Seamus c'était collé à lui sans qu'il n'y face vraiment attention).

A partir de ce moment, il décida de s'amuser. Une semaine se passa sous ses conditions. Quand Harry voulait savoir quelque chose, il prenait la main, serrait dans ses bras ou passa son bras autour des épaules de l'autre et posait sa question. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Dean Thomas aimait Ginny depuis sa cinquième années, que Neville Londubat avait un faible pour le professeur Rogue, malgré le fait qu'il en soit terrifié, que Fred et Georges couchaient ensemble pour s'amuser et passer le temps, que Ron n'avait qu'une envie : sortir avec Hermione, mais qu'il était un peu jaloux de la complicité qu'avait la jeune fille vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami et qu'Hermione craquait de plus en plus pour Ron mais qu'elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas. Le brun jubilait de savoir autant de chose sur les autres sans qu'eux même ne sache qu'il savait. Parfois, lorsqu'il croisait Drago Malefoy, l'envie de savoir ce que pouvait cacher cette attitude impassible et arrogante, le démangeait. Il essayait de deviner des fois, et à chaque, il partait tout seul dans un fou rire interminable. Certain venait même à se demander si le brun n'était pas devenu fou.

Tout se passait donc normalement dans la vie d'Harry jusqu'à ce jour. Il était accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione, et il se dirigeait vers les escaliers. Ils parlaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry trébuche du haut des escaliers pour en atterrir en bas. Pendant toute sa chute, Harry avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir le sol se rapproché trop rapidement. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, il ne sentit pas la dureté et la froideur du sol. Non, il était sur quelque chose de chaud et mou, quoiqu'un peu dur, et doux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentit plonger dans du métal en fusion, et put entendre l'autre « parler » :

 _ ***Oh. Merlin. Tout. Puissant. ***_

Harry ne reconnut d'abord pas la voix, complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Et d'ailleurs, il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il se sentait étrange. Son cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménale, il avait des bouffées de chaleur et une impression de papillon dans le ventre. Il avait l'impression que le temps venait de se figer et qu'il n'existait plus que ses deux yeux qui semblait froid et chaud en même temps.

 _ *** Pourquoi il ne bouge pas ? Il est blessé ? Oh non, j'espère qu'il n'a rien de cassé. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Aaaah. Ses yeux sont tellement beau, j'aimerai tellement qu'on reste ainsi…***_

Harry fit doucement dériver ses yeux sur le nez et les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Et il crut défaillir. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et rosées. Elles semblaient douces et lisse et ne demandaient qu'à se faire torturer de la plus douce des manières. Quant à son nez, il était droit, fin et sans aucun grain de beauté ou tache de rousseur. Il était blanc, un peu comme de la porcelaine. Et d'un coup, il eut envie de savoir si le reste de se corps sous lui, était tout aussi blanc. Cette curiosité qui le piquait comme pour lui dire « mais vas-y, regarde, je suis sûr qu'elle est aussi blanche ! Cède à la tentation ! » Aaah, maudite curiosité, il faudra qu'il pense à l'éduquer. Il entendit vaguement une voix l'appeler, mais il n'y fit guère plus attention, cherchant à trouver mieux.

 _ ***Stop ! Récapitulatif ! Il… Oh merlin ! Il regarde mes lèvres ! IL regarde MES lèvres ! Oh merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Il veut que je le viol ou quoi ? Déjà que c'est dur de pas lui sauté dessus, mais là, si en plus il s'y met !***_

Et avant qu'Harry ne plonge un peu plus dans sa nouvelle découverte, une voix plus forte le réveilla :

-Potter ! Tu comptes me rester dessus jusqu'à quand ? Bien que je sache être confortable, je ne me laisse pas tripoter par n'importe qui ! Donc maintenant que tu as fini, j'espère, dégage !

-Hein ?

-Oh, super, Saint Potter est devenu plus bête qu'il ne l'est déjà. Blaise, aide-moi à le pousser !

Pendant que Blaise aidait son ami, Harry se rendit enfin compte sur qui il était tombé : Drago Malefoy ! Comme par hasard. Et en réalisant enfin vraiment que c'était lui, il faillit tomber dans les pommes. Il venait de fantasmer sur le corps de son ennemi juré ! Il avait eu envie d'embrassé ses lèvres ! Il avait eu envie de rester comme ça pour le restant de sa vie ! Maintenant il en était sûr, il était fou. Et avant que Drago et lui n'est plus de contact physique, Harry put entendre Drago une dernière fois :

 _ ***Harry, je suis désolé… Je n'arrive pas à être un tant soit peu sympa avec toi… et sa m'énerve. Bon je suis tout de même heureux ! Jamais je n'avais pu être aussi proche de lui ! J'ai même senti son odeur et son souffle sur moi. Merlin ! J'ai plus qu'à faire un petit tour dans ma chambre. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois excité rien qu'avec son odeur ? Rhaa ! Il réussit quand même à m'énervé même si je l'ai…***_

Plus de contact physique. Ce fut une torture pour le brun qui voulait absolument savoir la suite. Et même s'il ne l'avouera pas pour l'instant, il mourrait d'envie de suivre le blond jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette pensée le fit rougir. Depuis quand Malefoy l'intéressait ? Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de telles pensées venant de son ennemi.

-Eh oh ! Potter, je te parle !

-Hein ?

-Mais t'es devenu plus con que d'habitude ma parole !

Harry leva les yeux vers le blond, et en croisant son regard, ses pensées lui revinrent en mémoire et il se mit à rougir. Le blond, n'ayant pas perdu une miette de sa réaction, ne savait plus comment réagir. Non mais c'est vrai, depuis quand Potter faisait le timide avec lui ?

Drago souffla légèrement avant de lancer un regard méprisant aux trois Gryffondors, et repartit comme si rien n'était arrivé. De son côté, Harry était encore perdu. Petit à petit, il sentit son cœur se calmer, ses bouffées de chaleur diminuaient lentement et sa sensation de papillons ans le ventre disparut peu à peu. Et il comprit à cet instant qu'il était troublé. Drago Malefoy l'avait troublé. Si un jour on lui avait dit ça, il aurait ri de la bêtise de cette personne. Mais plus maintenant. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas remarqué le blond avant. S'il le troublait maintenant, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de particulier chez lui qui l'avait attiré. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas.

-Harry, ça va ?

La douce voix d'Hermione le ramena à la réalité. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait rien fait pour les rassurer.

-Oui ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Et il leur fit un grand sourire en commençant à repartir pour leur cours de Divination.

De son côté, Drago ne cessait de repenser à ce moment où Harry était tombé sur lui. Enfin, plutôt au moment où il l'avait rattrapé de sa chute. Bien évidemment, il savait que ce n'était pas un accident. Pansy avait lancé un sort juste avant que le brun ne dépasse la première marche. Elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Mais bref, parlons plutôt d'Harry. Drago l'avait vu fixer ces lèvres. Il avait vu dans son regard un désir commencer à naître. Lentement, mais se propageant partout dans son corps. Sauf qu'il avait également vu le trouble apparaître soudainement quand le brun avait compris qu'il s'agissait de lui. Au début, il avait cru qu'Harry allait l'embrasser, mais ensuite il avait vu son regard partir de ces lèvres jusqu'à son nez et de son nez jusqu'à son cou. Il en aurait presque déglutit, mais en bon Malefoy qu'il se doit, il avait gardé une expression neutre. Même si sa avait été difficile. Très difficile. Drago réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, puis eut une idée. Il avait réussi à troubler Potter non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas en jouer pour capturer se mignon petit Gryffondor ?

La semaine allait être amusante.

Et Drago s'amusa. Quand il croisait le brun, il le frôlait, touchait ses bras, ses hanches, parfois même ses fesses. Dans sa tête, le blond était mort de rire, trouvant les réactions du brun trop mignonnes. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'Harry entendait tout ce qu'il pensait. Alors entre les :

 _ ***OOH ! Il rougit ! Je craque ! Il est trop mignon !***_

Ou

 _ ***Yes ! Il frissonne ! Et un autre point pour Drago, un !***_

Ou encore

 _ ***Non mais je suis sensé réagir comment là, hein !? Sa devrait être puni d'être aussi sexy ! Oh merde ! Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à refaire un tour aux toilettes.***_

Harry ne savait plus comment se comporter. Il avait compris que le blond l'amadouait pour mieux l'avoir sous son emprise. Et le brun n'avait qu'une envie : sauter la tête la première dedans. Mais il voulait aussi en profiter, voulant voir ce que Drago ferait la prochaine fois. En même temps, il aimait bien le torturer. Par exemple, il poussait un petit gémissement, ou il trébuchait lorsqu'il était devant lui, les fesses bien en vue dans une pose plus que suggestive et parfois, il se léchait les lèvres de façon sensuelle. Dans ses moments, il voyait toujours Drago se précipiter vers la sortie. Le brun savait très bien où il allait. Le Serpentard voulait jouer ? Très bien, le Gryffondor accepte avec joie de relever le défi.

Le jeu commença alors entre les deux. De simples touchés de la part du blond était généralement suivi d'un petit gémissant pas du tout innocent par le brun. Lorsqu'Harry se coupait un doigt, il le mettait dans sa bouche et le suçait d'une façon indécente. Lorsqu'il se cognait, il soulevait le vêtement dudit endroit en laissant sa peau être vu. Certains élèves bavaient, d'autres s'évanouissait ou encore certains partait en courant vers leur dortoir, les toilettes ou encore même une salle de classe vide. D'autre passait seulement leur chemin, nullement intéressé. Drago perdait peu à peu son sang-froid face aux attaques du brun. Il avait compris ce que Potter faisait. Il l'allumait clairement. Et de plus en plus souvent maintenant, il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mais surtout, il était de plus en plus jaloux. Quand il voyait d'autres en train de baver sur SON brun, il n'avait qu'une envie : les tuer. Non mais Oh ! On ne bave pas sur sa propriété privée. Bon même si ladite propriété privée ne se doutait même pas en être une. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son jeu c'était tout de même retourné contre lui.

Mais un jour, alors qu'ils continuaient de jouer innocemment, étant seuls dans un couloir, leurs amis ailleurs, ils se lancèrent un regard, et tout se passa très vite. Harry pris la main de Drago et courra presque vers une salle de classe vide. Après avoir quasiment jeté le blond dans celle-ci, Harry entra dedans et lança un sort de verrouillage et de silence sur la salle.

-Mais ça ne va pas Potter !? Tu crois faire… quoi… là…

-Quelque chose que tu vas beaucoup apprécier. Crois-moi.

Drago avait perdu sa voix et son regard menaçant en voyant Harry se diriger vers lui d'une démarche féline. Dans les yeux de son ennemi, il y voyait du désir et se même désir se propagea en lui. Harry était maintenant collé à lui, entre ses jambes, bassin contre bassin. Il pouvait sentir son membre dur contre le sien, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Puis tout à coup, il commença à lentement frotter son entre-jambe contre lui. Un gémissement indécent sorti d'entre les lèvres du blond sans qu'il ne comprenne tout de suite que sa venait de lui. Harry posa ses mains contre les hanches de Drago, accentuant par la même occasion le frottement. Puis il s'approcha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ce fut d'abord juste un contact doux et chaud, puis sa langue caressa la lèvre du bas du blond, demandant l'accès à sa bouche pour plus de sensations. Drago ouvrit tout de suite la bouche. Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les deux garçons gémirent même temps. Leurs langues commencèrent une danse langoureuse, cherchant à soumettre l'autre. Drago gagna se combat et il se laissa faire. Pendant leur baiser, ils n'avaient pas cessé de bouger leur hanches, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans leur corps. Le blond, qui jusque-là était appuyé sur le bureau du professeur, inversa les rôles et le brun se retrouva les fesses appuyés sur la table et le bassin pressé contre celui du blond. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago, et celui-ci en profita, plaçant ses mains sur ses fesses, le soulevant tandis qu'il entoura la taille du blond de ses jambes.

 _ ***Humm… C'est trop bon ! J'aimerai tellement qu'il… Ah ! Qu'il me suce…***_

Harry releva la tête, et encra son regard embrumé de plaisir, dans celui de Drago qui semblait être dans le même état. Il reposa ses jambes à terre et repoussa doucement le blond qui arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas tout de suite. Mais quand il vit Harry le repousser contre la table et s'agenouiller devant lui, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Le brun dégagea la robe du blond de ses hanches et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon, libérant ainsi l'érection de celui-ci. Drago crut défaillir en voyant Harry se lécher les lèvres et commencer en le léchant de toute sa longueur. Puis il se concentra sur le gland qu'il suça doucement, sa main droite faisant des va-et-vient sur le reste de la verge délaissée et sa main gauche caressant doucement sa cuisse droite.

-Ah… Harry ! Oh oui ! Plus…

-Humm ?

Les vibrations que ce gémissement procura sur la verge de Drago, lui fit enrouler ses doigts autour des mèches brune d'Harry.

\- Aaah ! Hm, oui !

 _ ***Plus vite ! Oh merlin, s'il-te-plait, plus vite !***_

Harry engloba la totalité du membre dans sa bouche, accélérant en même temps le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Le blond commençait réellement à perdre pieds. Jamais il aurait pensé qu'Harry soit si doué. A cette pensée, il se sentit un peu jaloux, se demandant si Potter avait eu beaucoup de conquête. Ce qui fit sourire ledit brun. Sans vraiment le vouloir, Drago se mit à bouger les hanches, sentant que la fin approchait.

-Ha… Harry, stop… Je vais…

Mais il accéléra le mouvement jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Drago se contracter. Les premiers jets de la jouissance du blond ne tardèrent pas, et il s'empressa d'avaler. Il nota d'ailleurs pour lui-même que le blond avait bon gout. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il crut s'étouffer avec la semence du blond. Celui-ci avait la tête légèrement en arrière, les lèvres entre-ouverte, les joues rose, les yeux mi-clos et une fine couche de transpiration qui donnait l'air à sa peau de brillé. Il le rhabilla correctement.

 _ ***Oh merlin ! Si je n'avais pas jouis, je recommencerai rien qu'en le regardant ! Il avale ! ***_

Le brun se releva et se plaça devant Drago. D'ailleurs celui-ci venait de se rendre compte que le brun n'avait fait que s'occuper de lui et que du coup, il n'avait pas encore pris de plaisir.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, et face à celui-là, le blond crut défaillir.

-Et toi ?

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas, je peux me débrouiller.

-Non.

-Hein ?

-Non, je ne veux pas te devoir quelque chose ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, donc maintenant tu seras gentil, tu poses ton cul sur cette table, tu t'allonge et tu écartes les jambes !

 _ ***Je dois bien l'avouer, ce n'est pas un simple cul mais un putain de joli petit cul apetissant que je me taperai bien pour tous les repas existant ! Merde, je commence à baver ! Faut que j'arrête de l'imaginer !***_

Le brun le regarda légèrement étonné. Il ne s'y attendait pas à ça. Il émit un petit rire et fit donc ce que Drago lui avait demandé. Le blond se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et posa son bassin contre le sien.

 _ ***Ne pas le regarder, ne surtout pas le regarder ! Comment quelqu'un peut-être aussi excitant sans rien faire ?!***_

Puis doucement, il sentit Drago bouger son bassin, malaxant son érection encore douloureuse entre leur deux pantalon. Mais c'était tout aussi bon. La friction qu'apportait le tissu contre sa peau était délicieuse et le rythme soutenu des va-et-vient devenait peu à peu trop lent. Il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

-Dra…gooo ! Mmmh…

 _ ***Oh merlin ! Je veux pouvoir entendre mon prénom de ces jolis et douce lèvres jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais, c'est sûr !***_

\- Oui ? Dis-moi Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Plus… Ah ! Plus fort-Mmmmh !

Le blond donna un coup de rein plus dur que les précédents ce qui fit qu'Harry se cambra en gémissant sourdement.

-Ou… Oui ! Encore !

-C'est bon Harry ?

-Hmmm !

Drago ralentit doucement jusqu'à presque s'arrêter. Harry, qui se sentait sur le point de venir, gémit de frustration, pleurant presque tellement il voulait continuer. Le blond le regardait, fier de lui.

 _ ***Harry, si tu savais comme tu m'excite avec cette tête. Si je n'étais pas aussi joueur, je t'aurais déjà fait jouir plus d'une fois. ***_

\- Harry, si tu veux que je continue, répond moi.

Il ponctua ses dires d'un coup de rein qui fit haleter Harry. Il voulait continuer. Encore et encore, tellement il trouvait que ce que le blond lui infligeait était délicieux.

-Drago… S'il-te-plait ! Continuuuue !

-Non, ne pleurniche pas. Tu auras ce que tu voudras après avoir dit les mots magiques.

-Oui…

-Oui quoi ?

Le blond souriait. Harry se soumettait à lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour que sa arriverait. Peut-être qu'il rêvait. Mais si c'est le cas, il veut ne plus jamais se réveiller, c'était bien trop bon pour arrêter. Et puis un Malefoy ne se refait pas, ils ont ce qu'ils veulent quand ils le veulent, et un Harry soumit à ses plaisirs était l'une des choses qu'il désirait ardemment.

-Oui, c'est bon…

-Bien, tu auras ta récompense comme cadeau.

Juste avant de continuer, Drago baissa son pantalon ainsi que celui d'Harry, les laissant en caleçon. Le blond repris donc ses mouvements de bassin, massant, frictionnant le membre d'Harry. Il y allait vite et fort, essayant de donner un maximum de plaisir au brun, voulant lui faire voir des étoiles. De son côté, Harry sentait la tension augmenter de plus en plus dans son bas ventre, il ne retenait plus ses gémissements, adorant le traitement que lui faisait subir Drago, surtout que maintenant, il ressentait beaucoup plus de plaisir sans pantalon. Lui-même accompagnait ses mouvements, donnant plus d'impact contre leurs membres. Tout à coup, il se tendit contre le corps du blond, poussant un cri muet, se cambrant au maximum, la tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux fermé. Il sentait l'orgasme se propager dans tout son corps. Il se délivra dans son caleçon pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, le blond se régalait de l'expression de son vis-à-vis et rien que devant se spectacle, il se libéra aussi. Son activité avec Harry l'avait ré-excité. Puis tout son corps se relâcha, il se sentait mou et tentait tant bien que mal à récupérer son souffle.

 _ ***Tellement beau. J'aimerai tellement qu'il ne soit qu'à moi…***_

Harry, ayant enfin repris son souffle, sourit à Drago et prenant sa baguette, leur lança un sort de nettoyage. Ils se rhabillèrent. Puis, Harry se releva en même temps que Drago et tous deux se retrouvèrent debout l'un en face de l'autre. D'un coup, il cessa tout mouvement et fixa le blond. Après quelques minutes le blond le vit rougir. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ce fut lui qui repris d'abord la parole, rompant se silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

-Hum… Je ne comprends pas trop comment on en ait arrivé là, ni pourquoi. Donc, si toi, tu en a la raison, je te prierai de me le dire maintenant.

Harry respira un bon coup. Il avait décidé de lui dire pour l'effet secondaire de la potion, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais, il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer le pourquoi du comment ils s'étaient retrouvé dans cette situation. Cependant, il avait su grâce à ça, à comprendre ses sentiments.

En effet, Harry se sentait bizarre lorsqu'il se retrouvait en compagnie du blond. Son cœur battait soudainement plus vite, il se sentait nerveux, sa respiration s'accélérait, ses jambes devenaient du coton, il avait comme des papillons dans le ventre et ses paroles devenaient intelligibles. En bref, il devenait complètement idiot en sa présence. Au début, il avait cru à une simple attirance physique. Sauf qu'il avait tort. Et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il était allé voir Hermione, lui disant qu'il se sentait bizarre.

-Bizarre ? Comment ça ?

-Bah, quand je vois une certaine personne, mon cœur se met à battre super vite, j'ai des sorte de fourmillement dans le ventre, je n'arrive plus à penser ni à détacher mon regard d'elle, pleins de truc dans le genre.

-Oh, je vois…

Hermione abordait un immense sourire, comprenant tout de suite de quel mal était atteint son meilleur ami.

-Bon déjà Harry, dis-moi qui est cette personne qui te rends ainsi.

-Euh… C'est…

-C'est… ?

-Malefoy…

-Quoi ? Parle plus fort, je n'ai pas une ouïe super développé comme Superman moi !

-C'est Malefoy !

-Oh !

C'est vrai, Hermione ne s'y attendait pas. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'était pas si choquée que ça. Elle avait remarqué leur changements de comportement l'un envers l'autre. Sauf qu'elle ne pensait pas que ce serait cette sorte de changement. Mais bon, si son meilleur ami était heureux ainsi, alors pourquoi pas ! Elle sera là pour l'aider et le soutenir.

-Bon Harry, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, tu es amoureux de Drago.

-Hein ?!

-Toutes ces sensations que tu ressens, se sont celle appartenant à l'amour.

-Mais… mais c'est impossible ! C'est Malefoy quoi !

-Eh bien, fais-toi une raison, tu l'aimes.

-Je… je l'aime… ?

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, Harry.

-Humm, merci Hermione….

Le brun était donc repartit, son esprit en plein travail, retournant plusieurs fois dans sa tête, les phrases de sa meilleure amie. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments, les acceptant pleinement, et étant plus heureux qu'auparavant.

Mais retournons donc dans le présent. Harry ne voulait pas mentir à Drago. Il en avait marre de voir le blond en compagnie d'autres personnes qui lui faisait du charme. Il voulait que le blond ne soit qu'à lui, et qu'il le montre aux autres. Seulement voilà, le blond n'était pas son petit ami, et surtout il n'avait pas conscience de ses sentiments. Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, il remarqua que Drago semblait plus doux dans ses pensées. Il en vain à la conclusion que peut-être, il était amoureux de lui. A cette pensée d'ailleurs, son cœur s'était mis à battre à une vitesse effrénée. Au début, il voulait juste parler au blond, mais tout ne s'est pas passer comme il l'aurait voulu. Enfin, pas totalement. Voilà maintenant dans quelle situation ils se retrouvent.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop non plus, mais au départ, je voulais juste te parler…

-Me parler ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire, Potter, que ta façon de parler est plutôt… Chaude ? Oui, c'est ça.

-Ce n'était pas prévu…

-Mouais, je te crois. Bon sinon, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

Harry inspira une nouvelle fois le plus d'air possible, essayant de se donner le plus de courage. Mais par quoi devait-il commencer ? Ces sentiments ou le don temporaire qu'il a acquis ? Dans les deux cas, il est sûr que Drago réagira brutalement. Bon autant commencer par la plus mauvaise.

-Bon, déjà j'ai deux trucs à te dire, dont l'une d'elle ou tu risques de me couper en petit morceaux et aller nourrir les poissons avec.

-Je t'en prie Potter, tu as toute mon attention.

Le brun recula légèrement. Drago venait de croiser les bras et de plisser les yeux : mauvais signe.

-On va commencer avec celle où je risque de mourir, ce sera déjà sa de fait… mais peut-être quand commençant par l'autre, j'ai moins-

-Accouche !

-J'entendslespenséesdesautresenlestouchant!

-Quoi ?

-J'entends les pensées des autres en les touchant…

 **P.O.V Harry :**

Je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout, la tête qu'il fait. Au début, il a écarquillé les yeux, puis il a froncé les sourcils et serré les points. J'ai vu son corps se figé et sa mâchoire se crispé. Et en ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie : partir en courant le plus loin possible et me cacher dans un endroit où il ne pourra pas me trouvé.

 **P.O.V Externe :**

Drago ne savait plus comment réagir. Il pouvait entendre ce que l'on pensait lorsqu'il touchait la personne. Mais alors, il avait entendu tout ce qu'il pensait quand ils ont… quand ils se sont fait plaisir. Du coup, il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir honte ou être en colère.

-Depuis quand ?

-Tu te rappelles du cours de potion ou l'on était en binôme ensemble et que la potion est tombée sur moi ?

Le blond écarquilla des yeux. Ce jour-là, il avait failli faire une crise d'hystérie en voyant le brun tomber dans l'inconscient.

-Deux semaines ?! Ça fait deux semaines, Potter, et tu ne l'as pas dit au Professeur Rogue pour trouver un antidote ?!

-Au début, je croyais que je devenais fou, du coup je n'ai pas pensé à la potion, et après, quand je m'en suis rendu compte, je suis tombé sur toi, et j'ai entendu tes pensées.

-Oh, Merlin ! Je veux disparaître !

-Et elles m'ont beaucoup perturbé. Après j'ai voulu en savoir plus, donc, j'ai gardé secret cet effet secondaire.

-Elles t'ont perturbé ?

Harry rougit soudainement. Oh oui, elles l'ont perturbé au point de l'en faire tomber amoureux.

-Oui. J'ai voulu en savoir plus à propos de toi, et puis je savais comment t'attirer, du coup, j'en ai joué pour me rapprocher.

-En bref, tu t'es amusé avec moi…

Drago se sentait blessé, trahit. Sa lui faisait mal de savoir que le brun ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui. Il sentait que ses yeux commençaient ç s'embrumer de larmes et décida de commencer à partir. Malheureusement pour lui, une main attrapa son poignet et le retourna.

-Non !

-Hein ?

-Je ne me suis pas joué de toi !

-Comment ça… ?

Harry se racla la gorge, devenant soudainement beaucoup plus nerveux.

-On en vient à la deuxième chose que je voulais te dire…

-…

-Tes yeux…

-Quoi ?

-Quand je suis tombé sur toi et que j'ai relevé la tête, la première chose que j'ai vu, se sont tes yeux et…

-Et ?

-Et je me suis sentit absorbé par ton regard. Je les ai trouvés magnifique, puis j'ai voulu regarder le reste de ton visage.

-Et tu as trouvé autre chose qui te plaisait ?

Le brun, qui jusque-là, avait la tête baissé et qui regardait fixement le sol, la releva doucement et vit le micro-sourire qu'avait le blond.

-Oui…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton nez, je l'ai trouvé parfait. Il est fin et droit, aucun bouton ou autre…

-Autre chose ?

-Ta peau… elle est blanche et lisse. Elle avait l'air crémeuse et sentait bon…

Plus le brun racontait les choses qui l'avait attiré chez le blond, plus celui-ci avançait vers lui, jusqu'à se retrouvé à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre caresser leur peau. Puis dans un murmure, le blond demanda :

\- Mais encore ?

-Tes lèvres. Elles avaient l'air douce et sucrée. Une vraie tentation. Légèrement rose et brillante, lisse et pleine. A ce moment je n'avais qu'une envie : les gouter.

-Et maintenant ?

-Encore plus qu'avant, surtout si elles sont si proches de moi…

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Harry fixa son regard dans celui du blond, cherchant à y déceler la moindre moquerie ou autre, mais il ne vit que du désir et de la tendresse. Il combla alors l'espace entre eux, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Drago. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Puis, le blond en voulant plus, sorti sa langue et lécha les lèvres d'Harry en une demande tendre de découvrir plus. Le brun lui offrit l'accès avec joie et une nouvelle bataille débuta. Contrairement à la première, celle-ci fut douce, amoureuse et lente. Aucun ne cherchaient à avoir le dessus sur l'autre, ils profitaient juste de cette caresse. Puis, en manque d'air, ils se séparaient, mais seulement de quelques centimètres, laissant leur fronts collé à l'autre. Ce fut le brun qui brisa le silence.

 _ ***Je t'aime tellement Harry. Reste avec moi pour toujours…***_

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ému, Drago serra le brun dans ses bras. Puis, finalement après s'être remis de leurs émotions, ils sortirent de la salle ensemble main dans la main. Leur relation fit rapidement le tour du château et pendant toute une semaine, ils parlèrent d'eux. Drago, étant jaloux et possessif, faisait bien comprendre que le brun était à lui, et à lui seul.

Puis vient le soir ou ils l'amour pour la première fois ensemble. Les caresses et les baisers amoureux étaient nombreux, chacun voulant prouver son amour à l'autres. Seul certains gémissements et mots d'amour pouvait être entendus. Le blond embrassait le brun pendant qu'il le préparait avec toute la tendresse et l'amour possible, ne voulant pas blesser son petit ami. Harry lui faisait totalement confiance et ce ne fut donc pas difficile pour lui de se détendre. Puis une fois que Drago eut fini, il prit Harry le plus doucement possible, attendant parfois que le brun s'habitue à lui. En attendant que celui-ci ne ressente plus de douleur, le blond l'embrassait, lui disait des mots rassurant, le caressait, et une fois qu'il lui donna le « signal », il commença de lent va-et-vient. Il cherchait ce point qui rendrait fou, son amour, de plaisir. Lorsqu'il entendit le brun crier soudainement, il comprit et débuta une série de va-et-vient langoureux, concentré sur ce point. Et durant toute leur étreinte, Harry ne cessait de crier son plaisir, criant le nom de son blond, le suppliant parfois pour aller plus vite ou plus fort. Tous deux attinrent leurs limites au bout de quelques minutes. Le brun sous les coups et les caresses du blond vint entre leurs torses en hurlant un « je t'aime » et le blond, en sentant les chaires de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, vint dans le brun en grognant son nom.

Ils se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à reprendre leurs souffles, puis Harry vint placer sa tête sur le torse du blond. Celui-ci resserra leur étreinte en le serrant contre lui, et plaça la couette sur eux.

-Drago ?

-Humm ?

-J'entends ton cœur parler.

Drago sourit et se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée, vite suivit par son brun.

* * *

Kitsune : Voilààà ! J'espère qu'il vous à plu ! laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait ! Sinon j'ai pas de motivation et c'est pas drôle !

Drago : Harry ! Je l'ai trouvé, viens ! Toi là, bouge pas !

Harry(arrive essoufflé à côté du blond) : ça y est ? Enfin !

Kitsune : euh... Juste comme ça, vous foutez quoi chez moi ?!

Drago : Tu es une nouvelle de et on a appris que t'écrivais sur nous. Tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire ou quoi ?

Harry : Oui, enfin, on va pas non plus te faire de mal hein ! Drago calme toi !

Drago : Tu m'as pris pour qui, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ?!

Kitsune(zyeute la sortie, calcul ses chances de sortir vivante) : Humm, pour un beau gosse blond qui trompe son petit copain ? _ ***Harry, pleure s'il te plait ! Faite que ma diversion marche !***_

Harry(les larmes aux yeux) : Tu... tu me trompe Drago ? c'est vrai ?

Drago : Hein ?! Mais non Harry, je t'aime mon amour, jamais je ferai ça ! (va le prendre dans ses bras)

Kitsune : Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour une nouvelle histoire ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! (se barre en courant de sa chambre)

Drago(Harry toujours dans ses bras, lance un regard noir vers la sortit, baguette à la main) : KITSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE !


End file.
